Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the door structure of a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
As a door structure that guides the door glass of a vehicle movably in the vertical direction, a structure that guides the door glass by a sash through a run channel is known. If the run channel drops from the sash, a problem is posed in guiding the door glass. Japanese Patent No. 5377125 (patent literature 1) discloses a structure that provides bending portions bending inward on both side walls of the groove of a sash and locks a run channel so it does not drop from the sash.
In the structure that provides the bending portions on both side walls of the groove of the sash, as in Japanese Patent No. 5377125, if the bending portions are provided over the entirety of the sash in the longitudinal direction, the degree of design freedom of the sash lowers. If the bending portions are locally provided, the manufacturing cost of the sash increases.